the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Muses
The Muse is the living incarnation of artistic creativity and inspiration, a beatific vision of human potential and grace. The Muse strides through the art world as a god, with a wave of their hand an artist can find themselves devoid of all imagination, or overloaded with creative frenzy. Origin Story: The Muses are a mixed race of powerful Fey who represent the artistic concept of inspiration. The earliest known Muses date back to ancient Greece and the Muses have always been associated with the Filiki Eteria. However, Muses can be found the world over and they are naturally attracted to artists of all stripes. The Muses are credited with being the founders of the Theater of the Arts. Facts: -Muses are one and all beautiful to behold. Whether male or female, they always represent the apex of the human physique. -Muses draw forth magick from the imagination and creativity of others. Therefore, they are always found hanging around with intellectual and creative types. They dominate the art world where they patron and inspire countless artists, singers, writers, actors and other such craftsmen. -Muses don't just draw on the creative energies of artists, they can 'taste' it, savor it in their minds. Many Muses come to prefer a particular type of artists over all others, preferring the taste of a grunge guitarist, or a mystery writer, or a classical dancer, etc. -Muses tend to be perfectionists and cannot stand anything they consider second rate. -Muses are also real social animals and absolutely love the social scene. Fashion, membership with exclusive clubs and having friends in influential places are all things highly sought after by the Muses. -Muses often build up resources in industry, especially things like the music and movie industries. Hollywood is a hotspot for Muses, which shouldn't really come as a surprise. Paris, London, and other such places are also highly favored by them. Powers: -Every Muse is a creative genius and are themselves capable of great works of art and invention. -A Muse can bless someone with a sudden flurry of creative genius, or drain them dry of all imagination. These effects are temporary, of course, and the person's mind will eventually return to its normal state. But for that duration of time, a person will find themselves driven to ever greater heights of invention, or drawn down into the deepest of despair and emptiness. -Muses usually don't develop much in the way of magickal capabilities. They are inventive and artsy types, but they are primarily social animals and aren't too big into adventuring or fighting. Of course, there are the occasional exceptions and some Muses often take up such tasks in order to perfect themselves (or prepare for a role they are about to play...). -Remember that Muses are all-around artists, that includes things like dancing and acting. Those kinds of arts demand physical fitness, especially dancing, so many Muses will be physically quick and agile. That doesn't mean they know how to throw a punch, but they certainly know how to dodge one. -Muses are Celestial spirits and are effectively immortal. So long as they continue to feed off of the creativity of others from time to time, they can live indefinitely. Dark Muses: Most Muses will form groups of talented artists around themselves, patroning them and acting as a guide. Unfortunately, not all Muses are so enlightened. The Dark Muses are those Muses who see artists more as personal pets, to be acquired, trained, even bred if desired. Dark Muses both use and abuse their artists, draining them excessively of creativity (even if it means hurting them). These Muses have lost their way and they are disliked by the others. Dark Muses will especially seek to 'collect' artist types among other Supernaturals. The Creator Adepts and members of the Scholastic Orders are especially sought after for 'purchase.' References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52hQ0n7ctbg Category:Pagan Category:Spirit Category:Creator Category:Art